super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Musa
On-Screen Appearance Transformation Musa transforms into her Winx form Special Attacks Neutral B - Power of Sound Musa will shoot a wavy blue projectile from her mouth. If an opponent gets hit with it, He/She will be stunned and damaged. If Musa does it in air, It'll go diagonally. Musa can charge the attack too. Side B - Sound Wave Musa will shoot a purple orb. It will travel slowly and you can control it wherever you want. If it hits an opponent, A wave of sound will appear and it will cause knockback, But no damage. If he/she has enough damage, Musa will push opponents further. Up B - Magic Bass Boom Musa will shoot pink soundwaves under her. This move acts as a simple recovery, But opponents under it can get sucked up like the Galaga Assist Trophy and Lisa Simpson's UFO. Musa can attack after the opponent comes close range to her. Down B - Disco Shell Musa will cover herself with a disco ball if you hold down B. It can shield her from projectiles, But opponents can hit you and bounce you around. Let go of B to stop shielding. Final Smash - Sound Wave Attack Musa will shoot a range of sound waves, Which can stun an opponent. After that attack, The ground will break and the opponents will fall through. The ground repairs itself afterwards. KOSFX KOSFX1: AAAH! KOSFX2: Ghuh! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAH! Screen KOSFX: Oh! Taunts Up: So, You want to take me on huh? Sd: Let's add a touch of music to this! Dn: (Spins a CD) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Ha! Victory 2: (Poses at the camera) Victory 3: (Her pixie says to her) Bravo! Musa I am very impressed! Lose/Clap: (On her hands and knees) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Sonic Blast *Up Smash - Ultrasonic Wave *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol "X" in Winx Club Victory Music Winx Club 4KIDS theme Kirby Hat Musa's hair and headset Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (Red) *Bloom colors (Blue) *Aisha colors (Green) *Stella colors *Techna colors *Flora colors *Pinkie Pie colors *Draculaura colors *Italian flag colors Trivia *Musa has five jumps and can glide too. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Personal Picks Category:Celebrities Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Italy Category:Video Movesets